Koodinmurtaja
by dsynmi
Summary: Joskus Harleen huomasi miettivänsä, mitä ihmettä Jokeri edes teki Arkhamissa.


**Koodinmurtaja**

Harleen Quinzel suorastaan _rynnisti_ Jokerin huoneeseen (jota tietämättömät voisivat selliksikin kutsua) jonkin voimakkaan, määrittelemättömän tunteen vallassa. Oli kulunut kuukausi siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt potilaansa, eikä nainen malttanut odottaa pääsevänsä takaisin uransa haastavimman ja merkittävimmän tapauksen kimppuun.

Jokeri oli ehtinyt viettää Arkhamin vankimielisairaalassa vasta puolisen vuotta, mutta oli ehtinyt nostaa jo useamman myrskyn sekä paikan henkilökunnan että muiden potilaiden keskuudessa. Joka sortin viranomainen oli yrittänyt kantaa kortensa kekoon Jokerin parantamisen edistämiseksi: miestä oli jututettu, lääkitty sekä silloin tällöin väkivalloinkin oiottu Batmanin ja poliisin toimesta, mutta tuloksetta. Tuloksetta ainakin siihen asti kunnes nuori, vasta valmistunut psykiatri Harleen Quinzel oli astunut kuvioihin. Harleen tunsi olonsa siis syystä erityiseksi.

Työskennelläkseen Arkhamissa täytyi kai itsekin olla jotenkin kieroutunut, mistä antoi osviittaa jo se, että oli suuri kunnianosoitus tulla Gotham Cityn kenties mielisairaimman miehen luottohenkilöksi. Monet olivat kuitenkin sitä mieltä, että Jokeri yritti vain käyttää Harleenin kokemattomuutta hyväkseen.

"Tohtori Quinzel?"

Harleen säpsähti ajatuksistaan, joiden syövereihin oli hetkeksi sukeltanut, kun kierroksellaan ollut vartija pysähtyi hänen kohdalleen kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. Mies varmaankin ihmetteli, miksi Harleen seisoi siinä keskellä käytävää ja tuijotti Gothamin kenties lukituinta ovea niin mietteliäänä. Taisi luulla Harleenin pelkäävän henkilöä, joka sen takana lymysi.

Harleen taikoi kasvoilleen leveän hymyn. "Päivää", hän tervehti vartijaa hyväntuulisesti samalla, kun käveli lähemmäs Jokerin huoneen ovea. Vartija vastasi tervehdykseen nyökkäämällä ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain (luultavasti kysyäkseen, olisiko Harleen mahdollisesti tarvinnut apua), mutta lähti kuitenkin jatkamaan matkaansa sanomatta mitään. Mies vilkuili olkansa yli pari kertaa ennen kuin katosi kulman taakse.

Harleen huikaisi syvään. Nainen kaivoi mustan jakkunsa taskusta avainnipun ja alkoi availla lukuisia lukkoja vuoron perään. Harleenin sydän hakkasi raivoisasti, mutta hän ei tiennyt tarkalleen miksi. Oliko se pelkoa? _Intoa_? Jälleennäkemisen riemua? Hän ei osannut määritellä tunnetta.

Hänen ja Jokerin välissä oli enää muutama metri kylmää betonia. Nainen veti raskaan oven auki ja astui kolkkoon, kirkkaasti valaistuun huoneeseen. Jokeri istui täsmälleen siinä, mihin vartijat hänet terapiasessioiden ajaksi yleensä asettivat: betonilattiaan pultatulla penkillä kädet ja jalat käsiraudoin tuoliin kahlittuina. Miehen maalaamattomille kasvoille nousi leveä virne, kun tämän tummat silmät muodostivat katsekontaktin Harleenin kanssa.

Kun Harleen lähti rivakasti astelemaan miehen eteen kannettua penkkiä kohti ja laskeutui sille niin malttamattomasti, että oli istua ohi, Jokeri räjähti tavanomaiseen, kikattavaan nauruunsa.

"Harley, Harley, _Harley Quinn_", tämä lausui kikatuksen lomassa. Miehen suupielten muhkuraiset arvet vain korostivat tämän virnettä. Sitten nauru pysähtyi kuin seinään ja Jokeri vakavoitui. "Mukavaa, että päätit pistäytyä näin, ah, _pitkästä _aikaa", mies totesi matalalla äänellä, laski päätään ja katsoi Harleenia kulmiensa alta ilmeellä, joka ikään kuin vaati naisen muutaman viikon kestäneelle poissaololle jonkinlaista selitystä.

Harleen hymyili pahoittelevasti, mikä sai Jokerin pudistelemaan päätään paheksuvasti. "Tsot tsot, Harley", mies aloitti ylähuultaan lipoen. Tämä nosti kahlitut kätensä niin ylös kuin käsiraudat antoivat myötä ja heristi etusormeaan toruvasti. "Tuhma tyttö. _Tuhma_."

Harleen ei nähnyt syytä selitellä poissaoloaan, sillä hän oli edellisen terapiaistunnon aikana kertonut jäävänsä lomalle. Silti hän oli hieman pahoillaan siitä, että oli joutunut jättämään Jokerin muiden käsiin. Miehen hoito ei ollut edistynyt pätkääkään Harleenin poissaollessa, sillä ainoa, jolle tämä suostui puhumaan, oli hän. Harleen oli siitä salaa iloinen: istunnot Jokerin kanssa saivat hänet tuntemaan olonsa _erityiseksi_. Hän oli ainoa, jolle mies kertoi jotain itsestään. Hän oli ainoa, joka oli saanut tutustua mieheen maskin alla. Hän oli ainoa, jonka ei tarvinnut _pelätä_ Jokeria.

Luottamus oli tosin vaatinut pieniä uhrauksia, jotka Harleen uskotteli tehneensä omasta tahdostaan. Ei Jokeri ollut koskaan pakottanut naista kertomaan omasta elämästään – kuulumisistaan, opiskeluistaan, perheestään, rakkauselämästään, harrastuksistaan saati ystävistään. Harleen oli _itse _omasta tahdostaan kertonut miehelle. Jokeri osasi kuunnella.

Harleenilla oli salaisuus, jota hän ei koskaan tulisi paljastamaan kenellekään: hän tunsi olevansa Jokerin ystävä. Jokerin olevan hänen ystävänsä. Hän viihtyi miehen seurassa, mies vaikutti viihtyvän hänen seurassaan, ja he tiesivät toisistaan asioita, joita kukaan muu ei tiennyt. He _luottivat _toisiinsa.

Joskus Harleen huomasi miettivänsä, mitä ihmettä Jokeri edes teki Arkhamissa. Se oli vaarallinen ajatus, varsinkin, kun otti huomioon miehen rikokset, mutta silti osa Harleenista oli alkanut uskoa, että mies ei kuulunut telkien taakse.

Harleen havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun Jokeri rykäisi kovaäänisesti. "Niin paljon kuin minä, ah, omaa ääntäni rakastankin", mies totesi ja kuljetti kieltään suunsa sisällä, "se alkaa tässä yksin puhellessa hieman tympiä. Vai mitä luulet, Harley? _Hmm_?"

"Anteeksi", Harleen totesi nopeasti tajuttuaan, ettei ollut vielä sanonut sanaakaan. Sitten naisen huomio kiinnittyi Jokerin jollain tavalla erilaiseen, muuttuneeseen olemukseen.

Hän oli kyllä jo tottunut kasvomaalauksettomaan Jokeriin. Lähtökohtaisesti mies olisi voinut olla todella hyvännäköinen vahvoine kasvonpiirteineen, tummanruskeine silmineen sekä vaaleine, luonnonkiharine hiuksineen. _Olisi voinut olla _ilman rajunnäköisiä arpia, mustia silmänalusia ja keltaisia hampaita, hiusten vihreitä latvoja unohtamatta. Toisaalta juuri nämä mainitut seikat tekivät miehen ulkonäöstä vain entistä kiehtovamman. Omalla omituisella tavallaan Jokeri näytti Harleenin mielestä jonkin sortin langenneelta enkeliltä.

"Oletko syönyt?" Harleen kysyi. Jokerin riutuneen olemuksen täytyi olla se, joka sai miehen näyttämään erilaiselta. Tämä oli laihtunut.

"Ah, _niin_", Jokeri aloitti ja maiskutti huuliaan äänekkäästi. "Eikö _kukaan_ kertonut sinulle? Katsos, minä olen laihdutuskuurilla." Harleen kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Älä nyt näytä niin yllättyneeltä, Harley! Vaikka pidänkin _penkki_urheilusta" ikään kuin varmistaakseen, että Harleen varmasti ymmärsi lauseen piilotetun tarkoituksen, mies alkoi hytkyä tuolissaan käsirautojen sallimissa rajoissa, "se ei valitettavasti polta tarpeeksi kaloreita."

Harleen kurtisti kulmiaan ja Jokeri teki samoin. Hetken aikaa he vain tuijottivat toisiaan, samanlaiset ilmeet kasvoillaan. Harleen päätti olla reagoimatta Jokerin laihdutuspuheiseen, koska tiesi kyllä, mitä kyseisen tempauksen taustalla oikeasti oli. Mies oli nälkälakollaan pyrkinyt kontrolloimaan Arkhamia, asettamaan vaatimuksia ja osoittamaan mieltään. Testaamaan, kuinka pitkälle mielisairaala oli valmis menemään hänen hoitonsa edistymisen suhteen. Eikä ruoasta kieltäytymistemppu ollut edes ainoa laatuaan – Jokerilla oli aktiivisesti tapana kieltäytyä myös nukkumasta. Jopa voimakkaiden rauhoittavienkin vaikutuksen alaisena mies pysyi kuin ihmeen kaupalla hereillä.

"Maistuisiko kuppi kahvia?" Harleen kysyi ja rikkoi intensiivisen tuijotuksen. Hän muisti, että Jokeri oli joskus maininnut pitävänsä kahvista, ja Harleen voisi samalla kahvittelun lomassa yrittää saada miehen syömään jotain.

Jokerin silmät laajenivat ja suu loksahti auki. Harleen tiesi, että tämä liioitteli eleitään. "_Kahvia_?" tämä totesi hyvin hämmästyneen näköisenä. Sitten mies liikutti suutaan esittäen _Kahvia?_ –kysymyksen äänettömästi uudelleen.

"Tuo lienee myöntävä vastaus", Harleen totesi hymyillen ja nousi tuoliltaan. "Menee hetki. Kermaa, maitoa? Sokeria?" Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, että Jokeri joi kahvinsa mustana, mutta päätti kohteliaisuuttaan kysyä. Jokeri oli juonut kahvia viimeksi ties milloin, joten Harleen halusi kaivatun kokemuksen olevan mahdollisimman mieluisa.

Ainoa vastaus, jonka Harleen sai, oli Jokerin toiseen kertaan äänettömästi lausuma "_Kahvia?" –_kysymys ja hämmästynyt tuijotus.

Harleen poistui huoneesta ja kun hän hetken päästä palasi, Jokeri istui edelleen siellä, mihin oli jäänytkin – mihinpä kahlittu mies olisi edes päässyt? – ja naputti sormiaan tuolinsa käsinojia vasten odottavasti.

Mies katsoi vuoroin Harleenia ja vuoroin pahvista kahvikuppia naisen kädessä, kunnes kallisti päätään ja avasi suunsa: "Et sattunut tuomaan mukanasi pilliä? Tai kenties, ah, _tuttipulloa_?"

Miten hän olikin unohtanut Jokerin kahlitut kädet? nainen mietti. Jokeri oli joka tapaamisen aikana ollut sidottuna ja Harleen kävi mielessään kamppailua siitä, uskalsiko päästää miehen irti. Edes yhden käden, sillä mitä pahaa mies voisi yhdellä kädellä hänelle edes tehdä?

Harleen poistui huoneesta ja lähti hakemaan vartijalta avainta. Mies näytti hyvin epäröivältä ja kysyi, oliko ajatus Harleenin mielestä varmasti ihan järkevä ja oliko nainen varma siitä, ettei halunnut ketään seuraukseen. Harleen vastasi molempiin kysymyksiin myöntävästi ja totesi irrottavansa vain toisen käden.

"Se mies tarvitsee vain yhden vapaan sormen, jos haluaa vahingoittaa", mies varoitti.

"Olen varuillani", Harleen totesi hymyillen ja palasi huoneeseen.

Nainen käveli Jokerin eteen ja irrotti ensin toisen käden, mutta muutaman sekunnin kestäneen mietinnän jälkeen myös toisenkin, sillä kahvittelu olisi helpompaa kaksin käsin. Harleen joutui kuitenkin katumaan päätöstään melkein heti, sillä Jokeri tarrasi hänen ranteeseensa. Ei niin kovaa, että se olisi sattunut, mutta sen verran varmalla otteella, että Harleen ei omin avuin päässyt irti.

Nainen laski katseensa Jokerin tummanruskeisiin silmiin ja odotti jännittyneenä, mitä mies tekisi. Oliko sittenkin ollut virhe luottaa tähän?

Yllättäen Jokerin kasvoille nousi pieni hymy. "Kiitos", tämä totesi, ja Harleenin silmät laajentuivat yllätyksestä. Mies päästi hänen ranteestaan irti ja laski kätensä hitaasti hänen ihoaan pitkin, kunnes kosketus oli ohitse.

Harleen tunsi pienen punan nousevan poskilleen.


End file.
